The object of the present invention is a vessel for fluid having internal pressure, such as liquids and/or gas exerting a pressure from inside the vessel toward the outside thereof, as well as a process designed especially for its fabrication.
The vessel of the invention will find use in all economic spheres in which fluids having internal pressure are handled and/or stored. Such vessels may, for example, be vessels in which fluid exerts an internal pressure due to its own nature, such as drums containing gaseous and/or fermenting beverages, gas bottles, fire extinguishers or the like. The vessels may likewise be vessels in which, for example, the internal pressure exerted by the fluid comes from the pressure of a distribution network of which they are a part, such as water storage heaters, central heating expansion tanks, pool filters, sand filters, brake circuit reservoirs,. water fountain reservoirs, compressed air or other reservoirs.
Thus, one application involves use of the present invention in, for example, the brewery industry as conditioning vats for nutrient liquids such as beer. However, this is not limiting.
At the present time, it is known that various types of vessels of thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene, may be used to store and/or transport fluids having internal pressure. These vessels have the disadvantage of not being strong enough to withstand internal pressures when they are too high. Their resistance to shocks is likewise low.
On the other hand, various types of principally metal vessels, made of stainless steel or aluminum, are well known. A disadvantage of this type of vessels is that they are costly and heavy. In addition, they oblige their users to engage in numerous efforts, particularly recycling, resulting in an increase in the final cost price.
The object of the present invention is to propose a vessel which makes it possible to mitigate the disadvantages of the known devices and which at the same time is resistant to an internal pressure and is lighter than the principally metal vessels mentioned above.
Another object of the invention is to propose a vessel likewise resistant to external mechanical shocks.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate its use thanks to its characteristics of weight and shape.
Another object of the invention is to propose a vessel exhibiting, in addition, characteristics of thermal insulation and impermeability to gases and liquids associated with the nature and properties of the fluid contained.
Another object of this invention is to propose, secondarily, a disposable vessel, in view of its cost price.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear in the course of the description to follow, which is given only by way of indication and which does not aim to be limiting.